


Challenge Day 2: Date With Niall

by CupKatyCakes



Series: One Direction 10 Day Polyvore Challenge [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Date Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupKatyCakes/pseuds/CupKatyCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Katy go on date with Liam, Sophia, Eleanor, Louis, Dassah and her boyfriend Michael Clifford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Day 2: Date With Niall

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=153749070
> 
> Hey everyone, I'm sorry about how this week is going for you all. I know it's really hard to think of One Direction as One Direction without Zayn Malik, but I think you need to remember that Zayn hasn't been happy in awhile. I'm at a mix of feelings on how I feel what really happened. I think he may have quit while I think he was fired as well. We may never know what really happened, who knows maybe Zayn feels like he doesn't want us to know what "really" happened. 
> 
> Message To Zayn & Fans: http://www.polyvore.com/love_you_zayn_malik_there/set?id=153530423
> 
> Zayn Malik, 1/5 of One Direction forever and always has left the band. I'm proud of him for doing what he thinks is best for his health and not what the "fans" want. I will probably cry at some point because Zayn is one of the reasons I'm alive today. It hurts me to see him hurting and I can't keep up with what is going on because it will bring to much stress on my heart, but like him I have to do what is best for me and put myself first. 
> 
> I think Zayn sort of taught me that over the past two weeks. Your feelings matter more than other people's. I didn't put my feelings first, I put others and it just stressed my weak heart out way to much and I ended up with convulsing and having a 48 hour panic attack. 
> 
> Zayn if you hadn't taught me to put myself forward I don't want to think where I'd be at this very moment in time. I thank you for loving me even though you don't know me. Thank you for the lyrics that stopped me from taking those pills in Jan. 2014. I thank you for always putting incur aging things on Twitter. I'm sorry I failed at standing up for you and it breaks my heart that I couldn't be someone who helped you smile. 
> 
> I hope that one day we'll see you back on stage with Harry, Niall, Liam and Louis singing your high notes that always made me smile. I hope in your time away you hug your sisters every chance you get and memorize the feeling of that hug because that is love, love you need to get better. I hope you hang out with friends that make you laugh a real guy retching laugh, that you remember that sound because you are fully happy again. May you spend days painting because that I know is one of your passions. Maybe you can even become a tattoo artist, I'd love to have you tattoo a piece on my shoulder. 
> 
> Forever In My Heart, Forever My Hero, Zayn Malik, I Love You.

I was in Australia visiting my childhood best friend Dassah. We grew up in the middle of nowhere in Northern California, surrounded by farm lands. 

Our mothers are best friends and when I became to be in my parents life, Dassah's mother saw how much love a baby brings she decided why not give it a try. I was a year and a half years old by the time Dassah was born but our mothers say the minute they laid us in the playpen for the first time I immediately grabbed Dassah's hand and she mine.

From then on I guess where ever one of us one went the other was sure to follow. No one really bullied on us after someone pulled my pigtail winding me on the ground during recess, let's just say Dassah took care of the problem. 

The sad news came when we were just sixteen years old that Dassah's grandfather had passed and left all his land in Australia to her father. I had to say goodbye to my best friend who assured me it wouldn't be the end. We had Skype dates here and there, traditional letters, sending random gifts when we found something that made us think of the other. 

Well since my parents decided they would be going to Austria for the holidays this year and all my brothers were sort of doing their own thing, Dassah demanded I come for my break. 

I had told her about Niall and I, she was one of the first people, after Kristyna answered our dorm door when I was taking my time in our bath room. Kristyna's reaction was quite hilarious if we're being honest, she had just stepped aside as he let himself in. 

I remember how she looked at him with her hand on her hip and the poster up above my bed, than back at him. 

"Who would have thought the Niall James Horan from Ireland, who is 1/5 of One Direction, would show up at my dorm room on a Tueday night. I'm going to take a quick guess here and say you're the date Katy is going on?" Krisyna was quickly to sit down in her bed, back against the wall with her arms crossed as she waited for him to answer.

"I play guitar to, in One Direction that is and yeah, I'm here to pick her up for our date." Just as he said that I had finished by spritzing my wrist with perfume and dabbing them together, I turned the light off to make my presence know.

"Good for you, treat her right and have her home by eleven. Katy, I may not be a fan girl or a fan of One Direction, but I can happily say I ship this." Like that Niall and I had our first date just the two of us. It was nice, it was at the hotel since I really didn't want my face all over the place and we wanted privacy. A dinner in another room just talking and we drank O'Douls because he remembered I liked beer but I had a meeting with my counselor about graduating on time. We talked about everything in our lives, it felt like I'd known him my whole life at the end of the date. 

Which leads me to Dassah, she had said she was happy for me but she now wanted me to meet her boyfriend of one year Mikey. I guess I got really lucky when Niall said he'd be spending time in Australia before On The Road Again tour started . Tonight I would be going on a date with Niall, Dassah, Mikey, Liam, Sophia, Louis and Eleanor. I was sort of really excited to be in Sydney Australia with my best friend while hanging out with Niall here and there watching Tennis matches.

The fans found out about at the first night of the Australian opening where I sat beside Niall and his cousins Deo and Martin. Niall had kissed my cheek after handing me my beer, pictures surfaced and well the fandom went insane. Before I had left for Australia my parents had suggested I private everything, so I did. I ignored the hate I knew they were throwing and loved those who supported us. 

Dassah was putting the finishing touches of her lip gloss when Sophia had just set the curling iron down having me inspect my hair that she has pulled to the side. I gave her a thumps up as Eleanor handed me my gloss to finish up my look.

That's another thing just last week Louis and Liam introduced me to Sophia and Eleanor who both welcomed me with hugs as well as compliments on my vans. We had a girl day when the guys has a run through of the concert it was so much fun getting to know them. Lottie and Lou Teasdale along with Lux joined us as we caught some sun. 

I felt almost at home with everyone. Harry still likes to call me love, Louis still picks on me like a big brother would his sisters, Liam always likes to make sure I'm okay and Zayn, well Zayn is my best friend out of the boys. 

Even though I don't like to talk about it, I suffer from anxiety and depression. I have my high days and I have my low days. Zayn asked me about it one night when Niall had actually fallen asleep. I couldn't lie so I told him, my childhood wasn't the best and neither were my teenage years. He just grabbed my hand and said he understood, he does understand I can see it in his eyes. He helped me tell Niall who just gave that half smile and hugged me, he told me that it didn't matter he still liked me for me. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the their was a knock on the hotel room door. Dassah was quick to answer as she hugged the boys as the came in, the last one to come in was Michael Clifford of 5 Seconds of Summer. I sort of just stared in confusion as Niall came up to me and laid a small kiss on my cheek followed by hugging me.

"Katy, this is Mikey, Mikey this is my childhood best friend Katy that I'm always telling you about." Shaken from the thoughts I just rushed forward with Niall right behind me and hugged the multi colored hair'd boy. 

"It's so great to meet you Katy, Dash had told me so many great stories of you two growing up." I laughed as I pulled away and just looked at him as he looked down as Dassah who had the biggest smile I had ever seen gracing her face.

"It's so great to meet you too Michael, I'm a huge fan of 5SOS, not as much as One Direction, but enough to own a book and a poster." Michael just laughed along with the rest of everyone.

"So here's the plan for tonight, we are going out to this new restaurant/bar that just opened up, a table in the back, we still have to do the whole security escort but we should be fine. After dinner we are going to come back to the hotel and go down to the pool and just relax, so we don't leave Harry and Zayn out of all the excitement. Is everyone okay with that?" Liam I guess had taken charge and here I thought he was more laid back but he still seemed like a father who had to keep his children on time.   
Sophia looked at us all with a smile and a small blush sprinkling her cheeks.

"Sure thing Dad! Can we go because I'm hungry." Louis was the first to agree on how date night would go so we followed him and Eleanor out of the hotel room, to the elevator where Niall pulled me even closer into his side. It made me feel safe, loved and most of all happy. 

We were meet by Basil, Mark Jarvis and Paddy as they lead us to the front of the hotel. I kept my head down as Niall held my hand tightly as people were screaming all around us. I was focusing on my breathing till someone yelled they loved my hair. I couldn't help but look up and give the girl a smile of thanks and Niall waved at her. 

When we finally reached the car I felt my body relax as I buckled up. Eleanor told me I did great along with Sophia saying I had handled it better than she did the first time. The car ride to the restaurant was filled with talk about how stoked the guys were for the first night of One The Road Again and how us girls would be spending the day before the show. 

When we arrived the front of the restaurant was mostly quite just a few fans and photographers nothing we couldn't handle. As we got out a bunch of girl waved and I returned the wave making them giggle in excitement. Niall took a hold my hand right away and walked to the first girl he saw. I stood a bit to the side as Dassah came over to make sure I was okay, in which I reassured her was.

"Can I have a picture with both of you Niall? I know we don't really know Katy but she just seems so nice and is so kind to us." I looked over with a smile and said of course, Basil was quick to snap a photo of the three of us. It went like that for about five more minutes till Paddy told everyone we had reservations we had to keep. The boys thanked the crowed as we went inside. 

The decorations almost reminded me of the Rain Forest cafe back in the United States, a place I had always wanted to eat at but never got the chance. Vines were everywhere all the walls and ceiling, here and there you'd spot a monkey that was life size, along with a lion that was laying down in the middle of the room sleeping. It was just so beautiful and exciting.

"This is so cool!" Liam and Michael echo'd as we got shown to our seats that had a Toucan sitting on the back of the booth Louis, Eleanor, Liam and Sophia shared. I couldn't agree more as I ordered a water. 

"I heard a toast is in order tonight! Lou told me that you got an internship and you'll be touring with the guys till May! Are you excited Katy?" Sophia had her glass of wine in her left hand while she looked at me with a fond smile, it was almost as if I was Sophia's little sister and I had made her proud.

I took a moment to clear my throat and take a sip of my lemon mint water. 

"Yes, I'm just thankful to Lou, Charlotte, Lottie and Lydia working so hard to get me the internship. You can ask Niall, I about had a breakdown when I found out I needed to do an internship in order to graduate." Niall just grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, he was trying to assure me I'd be okay. I looked over at him with a thankful smile. 

"What will you exactly be doing?" I gave my attention to Eleanor who was also smiling, she also looked to me with pride. She has stayed up with me a few nights ago and helped me sort out my planner on how to do my last semester of college via the internet. Sophia later on came in and told me how she did it along with tips. I'm forever thankful they helped me. 

"I'm going to be taking pictures of the guys through out the tour and helping Caroline and Lydia with keeping them on task, sometimes helping dress them." Sophia was quick to laugh when I said that and I quickly joined in, because I know I'm sure in for the time of my life if the guys are still anything like they were in This Is Us, which I doubt it's changed in any way.

"Good luck, we believe in you, but still good luck at your internship, who knows, if you do well, you may just get stuck with us." Sophia winked as Liam laughed and kisses her cheek as everyone raises their glass, congratulating me. 

Dassah pulled me into her side as she whispered she was so proud of me and that she loved me. I responded with an I love you and thank you. 

Four a double double date as I liked to call it I loved it, because there was always something to talk about, something to learn about them that you never did know. The atmosphere was great as I felt almost at home with the friends I made. I'm so glad I left my dorm room the night I did and went to In-N-Out, I'd never be out on a date with Niall, his bandmate, their girlfriends, my best friend Dassah and her boyfriend Michael.

Yeah, I got pretty lucky.


End file.
